The invention relates to the field of distress beacons installed in aircraft, these beacons also being known by the English acronym “ELT” (Emergency Locator Transmitter).
The invention relates more particularly to improving the reliability of activation of such a beacon, which is susceptible to being the source of false alarms.
The invention applies more particularly, but not exclusively, to the field of commercial aircraft.
Existing aircraft are equipped with a distress beacon which makes it possible to locate them in the event of an accident. Such a beacon comprises an acceleration sensor, also called a “G-switch.” This sensor makes it possible, when the load factor measured by that sensor exceeds a predetermined threshold (in the event of a large deceleration of the aircraft or of an impact), to activate a transmitter of the beacon so that it transmits a 406 MHz radio signal that can be detected by geostationary satellites. When the transmitter is triggered, said beacon is said to be activated.
However, such an acceleration sensor requires complex and frequent calibration in order to avoid the untimely activation of the transmitter. For example, it is necessary to avoid a triggering of the transmitter in the case of a “hard” landing of the aircraft, which is of no consequence to the passengers and which is not therefore considered as an accident.
There is therefore a need to improve the reliability of activation of the distress beacon, while limiting the frequent and costly maintenance interventions such as the calibration operations mentioned above.